


La vida es eterna en cinco minutos

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Ago y Raoul se aman, Au historico, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Los tags hacen ver peor la historia, M/M, Multi, Política, abuso, abuso de poder, ago anarco, ago es un sol, alfred anarco, ataques homofóbicos, basado en las oficinas salitreras de chile, homofobia, nerea anarco, pero no es así, raoul es un sol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: AU Histórico. Basado en la vida de las oficinas salitreras en Chile (desierto de Atacama).Oficina Destierro, 1909.Raoul estuvo un año fuera del país, debido a los hechos ocurridos en diciembre de 1907, cuando regresa tiene claro que la situación no será la misma que se fue, pero no sabe cuánto habrá cambiado el modo de vivir en la oficina salitrera de su familia.Agoney un trabajador del salitre, vive en Destierro durante gran parte de su vida, a excepción de diciembre de 1907, mes que cambiará su vida para siempre. Cuando pensaba que estaba logrando una normalidad en su vida vuelve Raoul y pone su vida en jaque otra vez.





	1. Volver

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí estoy yo con otro fic, que rondaba mi mente por varios días, así que empecé a escribir. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá y tampoco el periodo de actualización, pero trataré de que el tiempo no sea tan extenso.  
> Como dice en el resumen es un fanfic histórico, donde todo lo iré explicando con el paso de los capítulos, y también explicaré cómo eran la vida en las oficinas salitreras.  
> Espero que les guste el fanfic, y que no duden en comentarlo y dejar kudos para saber qué les pareció.  
> ¡Un abrazo!

Iquique, marzo, 1909.

A penas pisa suelo chileno -después de haber estado un año en Europa- siente que todo a cambiado, pero a la vez todo sigue igual. Todavía guarda en su mente el caos que era la ciudad cuando su padre le exigió irse al exterior; Iquique hace solo unos meses había sido testigo de una matanza que Raoul recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

Lo primero que ve es a sus padres que lo esperando con los brazos abiertos, camina de prisa hacia ellos y los abraza, por un momento olvida a la persona que está con él. A pesar de que cuando se tuvo que ir no estaba en buenos términos con sus padres lo que más le había costado de estar afuera era estar lejos de su famiia, pero ahora por fin volvía a estar con ellos.

—Papá, mamá, el es Kibo, el médico que les describí en las cartas —dice cuando se separan y les presenta a sus padres un hombre de tez blanco con un poco de barba y con el pelo rapado. Raoul siente como su padre lo mira más detenidamente y logra controlar un suspiro, sabe muy bien lo que está pensando.

—Un gusto Kibo, yo soy Susana, la madre de Raoul y estoy muy segura que nos serás muy útil —dice su madre y Raoul ve como Kibo toma su mano y la besa susurrando “un placer”, sabe que siempre podrá contar con ella para poder apaciguar cualquier momento de tensión.

—Papá, mamá los extrañé muchísimo —les dice besando las mejillas de ambos, porque a pesar de todo son sus padres, y aunque en muchas ocasiones no estuvieran de acuerdo, los extrañaba— ¿y el tete? —pregunta al darse cuenta que no está su hermano mayor.

—Álvaro está en la oficina. Hace tres meses que lo nombré encargado, decidi que ya era hora de que empezara a hacerse cargo, cuando lleguemos a Destierro lo podrás ver, y también a su prometida.

Raoul se sorprende al escuchar lo último. Lo primero era algo lógico, desde que tuvo uso de razón siempre tuvo claro que Álvaro iba a reemplazar a su padre en el liderazgo de Destierro, pero nunca pensó que su hermano se casaría. Al menos que él supiera, su hermano nunca había mostrado interés en casarse, pero también tenía claro que su padre siempre había querido tener nietos y Álvaro siempre había sido el favorito, por lo que no dudaba que lo tuvo que haber convecido para que su hermano se terminara casando.

Su padre toma la maleta mientras que Raoul le ofrece el brazo a su madre y los cuatros se van al auto, donde el chófer de la familia los estaba esperando.

—Cariño ¿cómo estuvo tu tiempo en Europa? —le pregunta su madre mientras van en el auto camino a casa.

—Bien... estuve en España visitando a los abuelos y a otros familias, estaban muy felices de verme y todos me preguntaron cuándo ustedes irían, y después de eso estuve en Inglaterra.

—Ahora que tu padre ya no está a cargo de la oficina tendremos tiempo libre y viajar a verlos. Yo también los extraño —dice su madre contenta.

—Los veremos en el matrimonio de tu hermano, o cuando empecemos a buscarte alguna novia.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso hijo, tienes 21 años y ya deberías empezar a buscar alguna mujer para casarte. No quiero que se repita lo de tu hermano, que fue algo improvisado y no con la mujer que a mi me convenciera.

“ _Claro lo más importante es que a ti te guste”._ Piensa Raoul, mientras cierra los ojos y respira profundamente para no empezar a discutir. La verdad es que esta no era la manera que él esperaba de volver al país después de estar un año afuera. Cuando abre los ojos ve que Kibo tiene una pequeña sonrisa. Es un hijo de puta, todavía no sabe por qué decidió traerlo consigo.

Lo único que esperaba era que en la oficina las cosas no fueran tan caóticas y que allí lo recibieran de manera más amable que su padre.

***

Destierro, marzo, 1909.

Agoney llega al comedor muy cansado, el trabajo en la calichera hoy fue extremadamente agotador. Eduardo ha estado más insoportable que nunca y en ningún momento los dejó descansar, y las personas que tuvieron la osadía de desobedecerlo no iban a comer nada hasta que se terminaba la jornada de trabajo.

—Ago, toma —escucha que una de las jóvenes lo llama, levanta la mirada y ve a una chica de tez muy blanca para vivir en la oficina, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros -Thalia- que le estaba ofreciendo un plato de comida.

Lo recibe con una sonrisa y de inmediato empieza a comer el almuerzo. A medida que come ve como el lugar se va llenando. El comedor, era uno de los lugares donde todos los trabajadores -ya sea de la calichera, pulpería o la misma casa- de la oficina se reunían, era de los pocos lugares donde tenían para despejarse de todo.

—¡Ago! ¿supiste la nueva noticia que está corriendo por la oficina? —le pregunta Alfred con una sonrisa en la cara, era una de las personas que trabajaba en la pulpería, antes estaba con él—. No he estado más pendiente de trabajar y que Eduardo no nos castigue.

—Bueno sí, por lo que escuché hoy fue un imbécil, pero la noticia que tengo está relacionado con su mal humor de hoy.

Agoney lo mira extrañado, mientras que intenta ocultar una sonrisa, su amigo siempre hacía que su humor mejorara, la verdad es que sino hubiese sido por él y sus otros amigos hace tiempo que se habría ido de ese lugar. Aunque eso significara la muerte.

—Entonces... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunta al ver a su amigo tan contento, y después se le ocurre una idea—, o mejor dicho ¿quién te proporcionó esa información o súper noticia? —le dice con la intención de molestarlo y lo logra, ya que Alfred de inmediato se sonroja.

—Ago, eso da igual, lo importante es que.

—Ufff, estoy tan agotada las cosas en la casa están caóticas con el regreso de Raoul —dice una pequeña rubia de pelo largo y ojos castaños, que llega y se sienta con ellos.

Agoney que masticaba se atraganta con lo que dice su amiga. Toma agua para intentar digerir su comida. Sus amigos lo miran preocupados y Alfred golpea su espalda para que pueda pasar la comida.

—¡Nerea! —la regaña Alfred—, quedamos en que yo le contaría.

—Pensé que ya le habías dichos, Ago ¿estás bien? ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? —le pregunta Nerea y Agoney no sabe qué responder.

Raoul, hace mas de un año que no lo veía ni tenía noticias de él. Ahora entiende el mal humor de Eduardo, según lo que tenía entendido y recordaba el rubio siempre había tenido conflictos con el capataz. Era sabido que Eduardo siempre le había tenido envidia al hijo menor del dueño de la oficina salitrera, y siempre intentó hacerle la vida imposible, pero nunca le resultó. Y Agoney no sabe qué decir, o qué sentir, a pasado más de un año y siente que todo a cambiado, partiendo por él, ya no es el mismo que cuando Raoul vivía ahí. En esa época tenía a toda su famila, ahora eran solo recuerdos.

En esa época pensó en poder cambiar el mundo, ahora eran sueños lejanos que de vez en cuando llegaban a su mente y se encargaba de alejar de inmediato.

—Agoney Hernández, ven conmigo. —Todos guardan silencio cuando ven entrar a un hombre alto de tez morena, ojos claros y un rastro de barba. Agoney lo mira desafiante y con un poco de resentimiento, se levanta y lo sigue siempre con preocupación.

Salen de los comedores y van a la pequeña casa de lata que tiene Eduardo como oficina, a penas entran el de ojos claro lo acorrala contra una mesa de madera que hay y Agoney se muerde los labios para no grita.

—Supongo que ya sabes quién regresa a casa ¿no? Bueno... espero que no te acerques a él, o sino todos sabrán que a parte de ser un anarco de mierda, también eres un marica y tú sabes muy bien lo que les pasa a ellos ¿no? —dice cuando lo aprieta más contra la mesa e introduce una mano dentro de sus pantalones. Agoney se tensa y cierra lo ojos, cuenta hasta diez con las palabras del capataz en su mente, sí tiene bien claro lo que pasa con los maricas, el cuerpo sin vida de Rafael todavía ronda sus recuerdos.

Termina de contar, abre los ojos y ve que en la mesa hay una pluma para escribir, no duda y se lo entierra en un hombre a Eduardo y lo empuja lejos, quién por el movimiento se tambalea y termina en el suelo. Agoney aprovecha esto para escapar, pero sin antes hacer algo que lleva tiempo queriendo hacer.

—Espero que a ti tampoco se te olvide que eres tan maricón como yo, y que si yo caigo tu caes conmigo —ñe dice pateándolo y yéndose de allí.

Sí, ha pasado un año y todo a cambiado incluso él.

***

Nerea va a su casa a dejar unas cosas que compró en la pulpería. Está preocupada por Agoney, nunca le ha gustado la cercanía que tiene con Eduardo, porque sabe toda la historia que hay entre ellos y siempre le ha intentado decir a su amigo que se aleje de él, pero es imposible. A penas empieza la conversación el moreno cambia de tema o le dice que no quiere hablar y Nerea lo respeta, aunque no esté de acuerdo.

La rubia espera que con la llegada de Raoul todo cambie para mejor, tiene la esperanza de que la llegada del menor de los Vázquez cambie los aires que tiene esta oficina.

—¡Ricky estoy en casa! —grita cuando llega, deja las cosas en la mesa de comedor -la única que tienen- y se dirige a una de las dos habitaciones que tiene la casa, ahí ve a su amigo sentado en una silla de ruedas. Cada vez que lo ve ahí le parte el alma, y su odio a Eduardo aumenta más si puede ser posible.

—Hola Nerea ¿cómo te fue hoy? ¿tienes que volver? —le pregunta el castaño de ojos azules con una sonrisa—. No, Mireya decidió reemplazarme hoy... llega Raoul y dijo que quería estar ahí cuando llegara. —le comenta sentándose en la cama y quedando frente a su amigo.

—¿Raoul? Qué rápido pasa el tiempo... —comenta Ricky sorprendido y con un tono melancólico, a Nerea la sonrisa de Rafael se le cruza por la mente y aprieta sus manos— ¿Ago sabe?

—Sí, y supongo que Eduardo también, porque en los comedores pidió hablar con él.

—Ese hijo de puta, espero que con la llegada de Raul se le bajen los humos.

Nerea asiente a lo que dice su amigo, pero no le presta mucha atención. Se toma la punta del pelo y lo empieza a enredar en sus dedos, mientras piensa si debe decirle lo que escuchó en la casa a su amigo. Se muerde el labio en señal de preocupación.

— _Mireya... —escucha la voz de Álvaro y se acerca más a la puerta, sabe que no debe ver, ni escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero desde que se anunció el compromiso de Álvaro, Mireya siempre lo ha intentado evitar._

— _¿Qué pasa señor? Debo seguir trabajando —escucha que responde su amiga, y ríe por dentro, sabe perfectamente que toda esa formalidad y frialdad es una pose._

— _Hoy llega mi hermano de su viaje... y por lo que me comentó en las cartas trae a un amigo con él._

— _¿Un amigo? Vaya veo que su hermano no perdió el tiempo en su viaje —a Nerea también le extraña esa noticia, y espera que todo sea un malentendido._

_Ve como Álvaro se acerca a Mireya y le toma las manos para mirarla a los ojos, su amiga mantiene una actitud distante y Nerea no sabe como su amiga puede seguir comportándose así con él._

— _Mireya... entiendo su rabia, pero no es lo que piensa. En todas las cartas pregunta por él._

_Nerea ve como su amiga se calma por un momento y le sonríe levemente sonrojándose un poco y bajar la mirada._

— _¿Por qué me dice todo esto?_

—Ricky... escuché una conversación entre Álvaro y Mireya, y sé que está mal escuchar detrás de las paredes, pero fue inevitable. Tenía el presentimiento que era importante y no me equivoqué.

Su amigo la mira con sorpresa, porque sabe que Nerea no es de las personas que se dedica a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—¿De qué hablaban Nerea?

—Ricky... Raoul trae a un amigo con él, y por lo que escuché es médico y hay posibilidades que te pueda ayudar a volver a caminar.

Continuará...


	2. Volviendo a la realidad

_Destierro, noviembre, 1907._

_Raoul camina alrededor de su habitación, se sienta en su cama está unos segundos y después sigue caminando. Está nervioso, ansioso, mientras mira el reloj en una de las paredes, su familia salió y aunque le dijeron que estarán durante un buen tiempo afuera, no quiere tentar la suerte._

— _Mierda... ¿por qué se demora tanto? —se pregunta cuando escucha un toque en la puerta de su habitación, va lo más rápido que puede, abre y sonríe de alivio apenas ve al moreno._

— _Ago... —es lo único que dice, antes de que el moreno cierre la puerta tras él y se acerque para besarlo. Raoul corresponde el beso de inmediato, a la par que abre la boca para que sus lenguas se encuentren._

— _¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —hace la pregunta a penas se separan, todavía con los ojos cerrados y las frentes unidas._

— _Mi niño, tuve que dejar todo listo a parte de hablar con Alfred y Nerea para que me cubrieran._

_Raoul abre los ojos y ve a Agoney y le sonríe. Es algo que no puede evitar cuando lo tiene cerca, pero se acuerda de algo y su sonrisa desaparece, para mostrar un gesto de preocupación._

— _Escuché... más oficinas se están movilizando. ¿siguen pensando en ir a Iquique?_

— _Raoul.... —suspira el mayor, el rubio sabe que no le va a gustar la respuesta que escuchará—. Sabes que tengo que ir, tú lo entiendes ¿no?_

_Quiere decirle que no, que no entiende nada, que no se pone en el lugar de Agoney, pero sí. Lo entiende, lo comprende y sabe que en algún momento sus amigos, porque por mucho que sean los criados de la casa Raoul los considera amigos, se irán de Destierro junto con otros trabajadores, lo tiene claro. Y también sabe que si fuera una persona egoísta, en ese mismo instante iría donde su padre y le diría todo lo que tienen pensado hacer._

— _Sí Ago... —dice separándose de él, y sentándose en la cama— claro que lo entiendo..._

_El mayor se sienta junto a él, se toman de las manos._

— _Gracias por entenderlo, y sobre todo por no decirle nada a tu padre._

— _Prométeme que te cuidarás, que no dejarás que nada malo te pase y que volverás._

_Agoney niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe—. Raoul, sabes que hay posibilidades que no vuelva, tu padre nunca dejará que regresemos después de irnos de aquí._

— _Mi padre es un hijo de puta, por lo mismo si algo sale mal, los aceptaría de nuevo solo para verlos regresar y humillarlos y que les diga que él tenía razón._

***

Marzo, 1909.

Llegan a Destierro y Raoul tiene la sensación de que nada a cambiado, la oficina sigue exactamente igual. Como si aquí nunca hubiera habido una revuelta de trabajadores, que hace un año atrás no se hubiese exiliado al hijo menor del dueño de la oficina salitrera.

Escucha vagamente como sus padres le dicen que irán a almorzar a la casa de los Ocaña y que se verán en la noche, para que así él pueda descansar del viaje. 

Se bajan del automóvil, y Raoul -en compañía de Kibo- va de inmediato a su casa. Entran y ve que lo está esperando su hermano, junto a una mujer rubia -que conoce- con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, Raoul asume que debe ser la prometida de su Álvaro.

—¡Tete! —dice y corre a abrazar a su hermano, lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Era un año separado de él, un año donde por lo único que se comunicaban era a través de cartas. Álvaro corresponde el abrazo con más fuerza y por fin, desde que pisó el país puede decir que se siente un poco más en casa.

—¡Raoul! ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunta cuando se separan y los dos se limpian las lágrimas que deramaron.

—¿Álvaro? No nos vas a presentar —pregunta la mujer que se ha mantenido detrás de su hermano, respetando el reencuentro que habían tenido—. Sí, Raoul, ella es Mimi Doblás... mi prometida.

Raoul la mira sorprendido, pero de inmediato toma la mano que la rubia le ofrece y se la besa. Hace como si nunca la conociera, porque sabe que su hermano lo adora y lo apoyará siempre, pero hay cosas que prefiere ocultarle y por la mirada que le dedica Mimi, ella debe pensar lo mismo.

—Un gusto... hermano, el es Kibo Marc, es el médico del que te hablé en las cartas... —dice acercándose a Kibo quien se había quedado al margen de las conversaciones—, le comenté que el médico que teníamos aquí no era de lo mejor y dijo que no tendría problemas en venir y ayudarnos.

—Un gusto, cuando Raoul me comentó un poco lo que había pasado, me ofrecí a venir. Me estoy especializando en ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas de movilidad.

—Muchas gracias Kibo, serás de gran ayuda, hace meses que no tenemos un médico en condiciones. Justo ahora debo ir a la calichera y les comentaré a los trabajadores que estás aquí para ayudarlos. Acompáñame.

Ve como Kibo asiente y a Álvaro empezar a ponerse su chaqueta para partir a la calichera y se despide de su prometida diciéndole que la irá a dejar a su casa y que se verán en la noche. Lo único que quiere es que ellos se vayan para poder ir a donde estaban los criados y poder saludar a sus amigos.

—¿Raoul? —escucha que lo llaman, se da vuelta y se sorprende cuando ve a Mireya, era una criada que había estado en esa casa desde que tiene memoria. Primero como hija una de las empleadas, y cuando ella muere su padre le ofreció que se quedara trabajando allí. La consideraba como la hermana que nuca tuvo—.¡Mireya! ¡Qué guapa estás! —le dice mientras corre y la abraza fuertemente.

Durante el tiempo que pasó en Europa estuvo tentado a escribirle para saber qué es lo que había pasado. Tenía claro que su hermano no era del todo sincero en sus cartas, pero también sabía que si mandaba una carta con el nombre de su amiga levantaría las sospechas de su padre y lo que menos quería era que ella sufriera las consecuencias de su curiosidad.

—¡Ay mi niño! —le dice Mireya, cuando se separan y ella le da un beso en la mejilla— tú sí que estás guapo, Europa te sentó bien...

—Dónde están Alfred, Nerea y Ago... mi hermano me dijo que después de todo lo que pasó mi padre al final los perdonó.

Mireya le sonrié con tristeza, mientras que le toma la mano y los dos se sientan en uno de los sillones que hay en la sala de estar.

—A Nerea le di la tarde libre. Así que mañana la podrás ver, Alfred... ahora tengo que ir a la pulpería si quieres acompañarme lo podrás ver. —Raoul se sorprende que su amigo esté allí, siempre se supo que Alfred de todas las cosas que se hacían en la oficina lo que menos le llamaba la atención era el trabajo en la pulpería.

—¿Y Ago?

—Ay Raoul... Agoney lo trasladaron a la calichera. Después de que te fuiste, tu padre les perdonó todo lo que habían hecho... —comienza a contarle Mireya lo que su hermano nunca le dijo—, pero en un principio Nerea y Alfred se quedarían en la oficna trabajando aquí y en la Pulpería, pero quería echar a Agoney. Fue gracias a Álvaro que se pudo quedar, que logró convencer a tu padre de que Ago se quedara, y lo consiguió, pero con la condición de que trabajara en la calichera.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Raoul, sabe que el trabajo en las calicheras son los más duros en las oficinas salitreras. La culpa empieza a crecer en su pecho, de algún modo se siente culpable de lo que pasó, siempre supo lo que tenían pensado hacer sus amigos, pero nunca les hizo cambiar de opinión y ahora estaban pagando la culpa.

—¿Eduardo? Ese hijo de puta sigue aquí ¿no?

—Sí... ahora es el capataz de las calicheras. —el rubio aprieta sus manos en forma de puño, todavía no se olvida de todo lo que hacía ese hijo de puta—. Cuando su padre murió el tomó su lugar, según lo que nos ha dicho Ago cada día es más insoportable.

—Es un hijo de puta.

***

Agoney deja de romper las rocas y se saca el sudor que tiene en la frente con el dorso de la mano. Después del incidente con Eduardo dio unas vueltas por la oficina hasta que terminó el tiempo de almuerzo y volvió a la calichera. De inmediato empezó a trabajar, en un lugar donde había más compañeros, sabía que mientras más personas estuvieran con él, las posibilidades de que el capataz lo hostigara serían menores.

Siguió rompiendo las rocas, mientras veía como otros de sus compañeros iba separando la roca común del caliche. Siempre había escuchado que el trabajo en las calicheras era duro, pero nunca imaginó cuánto, mientras trabajaba pensaba en las personas que seguían viviendo en la oficina -gracias a Álvaro-, pero que tenían secuelas graves por trabajar en las calicheras. Una de las cosas que se preguntaba era por qué el mayor de los hermanos Vázquez, todavía, no había contratado a médicos que ayudaran a las personas que salían heridas por los trabajos.

—¡Hernández! ¿Piensas que estás de vacaciones? —escucha que le gritan y prefiere ignorar a Eduardo, sabe que lo peor que puede hacer es contestarle. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó en el almuerzo, es consciente que el capataz quiere vengarse por lo que le hizo y durante toda la jornada de trabajo no dejará de hostigarlo.

Es lo que siempre hace cuando Agoney se niega a acostarse con él.

—¿Qué pasa mierda? —siente que lo agarran del brazo, mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con los ojos enfurecidos de Eduardo— a parte de un anarco, también eres sordo —Agoney prefiere guardar silencio, pero por lo visto eso es peor porque el capataz se enfurece más, y lo empuja haciendo que el moreno se caiga y choque contra todas las rocas.

Cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios para no gritar por el dolor que siente, escucha a su alrededor ruido, cuando abre los ojos ve como algunos compañeros se acercan a él para ver si está bien. Mientras que otros miran con odio a Eduardo.

—Espero que el señorito Raoul pronto lo ponga en su lugar —escucha que le dice Juan Antonio, quien lo toma del brazo y ayuda a abrazarse. Agoney le susurra un gracias, su compañero es de los pocos -por no decir el único- que ha intentado siempre de ayudarlo e integrarlo desde que lo trasladaron a la calichera.

—¿Qué dijiste negro de mierda? —pregunta Eduardo a Juan Antonio, quien lo mira sin una pizca de terror y vuelve a repetir—. Que espero que Raoul te ponga pronto en tu lugar.

El golpe llega más rápido de lo que pensaba y Juan Antonio cae al suelo y se golpea fuertemente en la cabeza. Agoney va donde su compañero a ayudarlo y ve que está despierto, pero tiene una herida que está sangrando en la cabeza.

—¡Eduardo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Todos guardan silencio cuando ven que Álvaro Vázquez llega acompañado de un hombre.

—Patrón... Hernández no estaba haciendo su trabajo y Juan Antonio tuvo un accidente.

Agoney negó con la cabeza y quiso explicar exactamente lo que había pasado, pero sabe que Eduardo al ser el capataz siempre tendrá más credibilidad. Ve como Álvaro baja en compañía del hombre y entre los dos ayudan a Juan Antonia, el mayor de los Vázquez lo mira y Agoney desvía la mirada.

—El es Kibo Marc, de ahora en adelante será el médico de la oficina. Eduardo cada vez que algún trabajador tenga un accidente lo lleva al lugar que se le asignará a Kibo.

—Señor... lo que pasó aquí fue exclusivamente porque los trabajadores no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

Álvaro mira al capataz con enojo y Agoney por un momento siente pena por Eduardo. Sabe cómo es el heredero de la oficina cuando se enoja. Todavía recuerda los enfrentamientos que tenían los hermanos y lo duro que Álvaro con Raoul.

—Eduardo, tengo claro cómo eres, sé que ellos estaban haciendo el trabajo. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

—Señor... Hernández ha faltado constantemente el respeto así que debe ser castigado.

—¿Perdón? He estado cumpliendo siempre con todas las cosas que me ha hecho hacer.

—Si crees que debe ser castigo, se hará, pero pasado mañana. Les vengo a informar que mañana tendrán el día libre. Mi hermano llegó después de un año fuera del país y se celebrará mañana en la plaza y todos están invitados. —ve como Eduardo va a alegar, pero Álvaro le frena—. Eduardo no, mañana nadie trabaja. Agoney acompaña a Kibo a que cure a Juan Antonio y después lo llevas donde está Ricky.

—Señor, Agoney debe seguir trabajando hoy ha perdido mucho tiempo.

Álvaro se acerca a Eduardo hasta empujar un poco con su pecho con la intención de intimidarlo, cosa que logra—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Agoney acompañará al médico, y espero que este tipo de abusos por parte tuya no se vuelvan a repetir. También te recuerdo que llegó Raoul, y muchas veces él se hará cargo de los trabajos en la calichera y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

***

Después de almorzar, en completo silencio, Nerea y Ricky se dedican a lavar y secar los platos. Nerea mira constantemente a Ricky, no sabe qué decirle, desde que mencionó lo del nuevo médico que su amigo ha estado en completo silencio. Solo espera que no se haya equivocado en decirle lo del doctor.

—Ricky... ¿estás enojado?

—No Nerea, es simplemente que ya me acostumbré a estar en esta silla de rueda, que pensar en la posibilidad de volver a caminar es extraño.

Nerea se sienta en las piernas de Ricky y lo abraza, siempre encontró tan injusto que su amigo estuviera en la silla de ruedas. La verdad es que quisiera olvidar todo este año, nada les había resultado bien y saber que ahora algo podía mejorar, le causaba extrañeza. Ricky corresponde el abrazo y se quedan así juntos por un tiempo hasta que sienten que tocan la puerta.

Nerea se separa y va a abrir la puerta y se sorprende cuando ve a Raoul.

—¡Raoul! —grita Nerea a la vez que abraza al rubio rodeándolo con los brazos y piernas. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que volver a estar con él parecía una locura.

—Nerea... ¿cómo es eso de que no quisiste estar cuando yo llegara?

—Ay... es que Mireya quería acompañar a tu hermano y yo... no sé, estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. —dice mordiéndose los labios, porque la verdad es que sí había estado ansiosa por la llegado de su amigo.

Nerea se separa de su amigo y lo deja pasar, en general no le gustaba cuando otras personas iban a su casa, pero sabía que Raoul nunca la juzgaría. Cuando el rubio entra lo primero que ve es a Ricky en la silla de ruedas.

—Ricky...

—Raoul, tanto tiempo ¿cómo estuvo Europa? —le dice Ricky acercándose a él y extendiéndole la mano al menor de los Vázquez

—¿No ha venido Kibo? Se supone que iría primero a la calichera, y después vendría hacia acá.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Nerea mientras se acerca a Ricky.

—Kibo... es un amigo que conocí en España, es médico y se está especializando en rehabilitación —dice Raoul mirando al de cabello rizado—, puede que haya una oportunidad para que vuelvas a caminar o no depender tanto de la silla de ruedas.

Nerea ve como los ojos de Ricky se llenan de lágrimas y lo abraza. Ella también se emociona, porque a pesar de que ya tenía consciencia de la posibilidad de que su amigo pudiera caminar, pero que lo dijera Raoul era algo bueno.

—¿Chiquitina? Necesito que llames a Ricky, ya que hay un médico que lo quiere ver.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que han comentado. Un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo: es el reencuentro de Agoney y Raoul.  
> Si quieren hablar conmigo mi twiiter es: @xkamiixchanx  
> ¡Un abrazo!


	3. Reencuentros

_Iquique, diciembre, 1907._

_Agoney_ _se va de la escuela con la_ _intención de encontrar alguna pulpería -mejor_ _dicho,_ _almacén- abierta, a pesar de que ya estaba en la ciudad hace_ _más de una semana, todavía no se podía acostumbrar a las formas de vida que se desarrollaban allí. Era tan distinto a la vida en las oficinas salitreras, en Iquique sentía que las personas eran más libres. Cuando llegó junto con sus amigos y familia le sorprendió la cantidad de personas que los_ _apoyaban_ _–todos formaban parte de los sectores más bajos de la ciudad-, y también que otros gremios se unieran a la huelga. Todos los_ _días agradecía que las autoridades les hubiesen prestado una escuela para todas personas que se estaban quedando allí._

_El moreno sale de la escuela con precaución, observa la cantidad de uniformados que hay vigilando y se_ _sorprende. La verdad es que todo lo que ve en la ciudad es_ _sorprendente_ _. Se había criado toda la vida en Destierro y nunca salió de la_ _oficina, por esto todo lo que veía lo consideraba algo nuevo. Se seguía sorprendiendo por la cantidad de uniformados, mientras caminaba hacia algún almacén que estuviera abierto_ _,_ _los miraba con desconfianza porque sabía que en cualquier momento podían atacar, sabía_ _cómo_ _funcionaba el Estado._

_Ahora que se encontraba hace_ _más de una semana se daba cuenta que toda su vida había vivido en una burbuja, si bien no_ _vivía en las mejores_ _condiciones y_ _que la vida en Destierro era bastante dura por los cambios de temperatura que_ _había_ _en el día y en la noche. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las formas de vida de_ _allí, a tener que ir a la_ _pulpería_ _y comprar con fichas que fue un cambio bastante drástico llegar a Iquique y darse cuenta que las pocas fichas que_ _había guardo para sobrevivir a la ciudad no le servían de nada. Ahí es cuando se arrepentía de haber rechazado el dinero que le_ _había ofrecido Raoul._

_Raoul, el hijo menor del dueño de la oficina salitrera donde trabajaba, la persona que desde que tenía uso de razón habían estado juntos y del cual le costó tanto despedirse, a_ _pesar_ _de todas las diferencias que tenían fue el primero que lo apoyó cuando le contó sobre venirse a la ciudad. Lo extrañaba, desde que se fue de Destierro no tenía noticias de él y cada la necesidad de saber del menor y estar con él se hacía más intensa._

_Sigue caminando, ya sin la esperanza de encontrar un almacén abierto, todos los que ha visto están cerrados y no quiere alejarse mucho de la escuela. No conoce la ciudad y ya era de noche y la idea era no exponerse demasiado, sabes que hay personas de la oligarquía que están en desacuerdo con esta protesta y que siempre los están provocando para que ellos reaccionen y así puedan justificar el uso de lo_ _s uniformados._

_Está iniciando el retorno a la escuela cuando lo empujan hacia un callejón, le tapan la boca y quiere gritar, pegarle a la persona, o cualquier cosa para evitar que le hagan algo._

_—_ _Ago_ _soy yo..._ _—_ _a penas escucha la voz se relaja, lo sueltan y se da media vuelta, toma a la persona del cuello de la ropa y lo empuja hacia la otra pared del callejón_ _—_ _. Idiota, me diste un susto, pedazo de mierda._

_Escucha la risa de Raoul y tiene la sensación de que el alma vuelve a su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había extrañado la voz de rubio. No aguanta más y lo besa. Atrapa el labio inferior del menor con sus dientes, y todo su ser arde por dentro cuando escucha el gemido que suelta Raoul. El rubio abre su boca y deja que sus lenguas se encuentren en una danza que a_ _Agoney_ _lo vuelve loco._

_—_ _Pollito..._ _—_ _susurra cuando se separan por falta de aire y_ _Agoney_ _lo abraza y entierra su rostro en el cuello de Raoul aspirando su aroma_ _—_ _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_—_ _Mi madre tenía que venir a la ciudad para comprar telas para nuevos vestidos y necesitaba que alguien le ayudara y la trajeran_ _—_ _le dice separándose un poco del moreno y le besa sua_ _vemente los labios_ _—_ _a penas_ _llegamos nos dijeron que no nos teníamos que hospedar cerca de Santa María y supuse que estarías por aquí. Necesitaba verte._

_—_ _Te quiero._

***

Destierro, marzo, 1909.

Todavía tiene en su mente los portazos que dieron Agoney y Raoul cuando salieron de la casa, se acuerda que Nerea intentó seguirlos, pero el médico que lo iba a ver la detuvo y le explicó que lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar que alguno de ellos dos llegaran para poder hablar con ellos. Le comentó que necesitaba hablar solos, y eso hizo pensar a Ricky qué nivel de conocimientos tenía el médico sobre la historia entorno a Agoney y Raoul. 

—Eres Ricky ¿no? —le dice el médico y Ricky solo asiente— soy Kibo Marc, Raoul me habló un poco de ti, podemos ir a otro lugar para poder examinarte mejor. 

Ricky, lo mira fijamente por unos segundos para después asentir y empezó a mover la silla de ruedas para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con Agoney. Por un momento se avergonzó de donde dormía, eran solamente dos catres con colchones muy a mal traer y unas frazadas que poco servían para capear el frío de las noches, pero descartó la idea. Desde que llegó a Destierro hace diez años nunca se avergonzó de nada de lo que era o tenía, hasta incluso después de diciembre de 1907, seguía sin tener problemas en asumir qué era y dónde vivía. A parte también pensaba que si Kibo era médico en otro país lo más probable es que haya visto cosas peores. 

—Disculpe... ¿quiere algo para beber? —se asoma Nerea por la puerta, Ricky ríe un poco porque algo que siempre tendrá la rubia es esa amabilidad, que necesitaban todas las personas que trabajaban en las casas. El rostro sonriente de Rafa pasa por su mente y su sonrisa se borra de repente. 

—No gracias, estoy bien. —Escucha que le responde el médico y se sorprende por el tono amable que usa, como si no estuviera mirando en menos a las personas de su clase, que es lo que suelen hacer la gran mayoría de las personas que viven en la oficina salitrera. 

—Bien, ya sabe cualquier cosa me llaman estaré en la sala. 

Ricky asiente vagamente, mientras ocupa los brazos como impulso para poder sentarse en la cama. Puede sentir la mirada del médico fijada en él, por un momento se pone nervioso, se le había olvidado lo que era sentir la mirada de otro hombre sobre él. 

Kibo se acerca a él, toma asiento a su lado y le sonríe levemente. Ricky se extraña y baja la mirada.

—Ricky... sé que lo más seguro es que no quieras hablar de lo que pasó —Kibo comienza diciendo, y el mayor tiene claro que sobre qué le preguntará y no está seguro de contestar— ¿Qué pasó para que terminaras en silla de ruedas?

Se queda en silencio por un momento pensando en qué contestar, sabe que debería decirle la verdad, pero es que no se siente preparado. A pesar de que ya pasó poco más que un año, todavía no se siente capaz de hablarlo, esto también porque en la oficina hay una especie de acuerdo no conversado de que sobre ese acontecimiento no se habla. 

—Hubo una revuelta de trabajadores que no resultó cómo esperábamos, y los que regresamos se nos castigó de distintas maneras.  —Kibo lo mira fijamente y Ricky tiene pensamientos contradictorios, por un lado, quiere que el médico se conforme con la respuesta, y por otro, quiere saber cuánta información le ha dado Raoul. 

—Tú... —escucha a Kibo decir y lo mira a los ojos— ¿fuiste el único que terminó con secuelas físicas? 

—Sí, algunos murieron también. 

Se hace un silencio, pero no es incómodo y Ricky puede ver cómo es que Kibo está pensando lo siguiente que va a decir. 

—¿Cómo es posible que otros murieran, y tú terminaras en una silla de ruedas, pero Agoney no? Según lo que me comentó Raoul fue uno de los que lideró la revuelta. 

—Porque Manolo sabe a quién atacar para causar temor, pero que no haya grandes consecuencias en su contra. Agoney es intocable. 

—¿Por qué?

—Por Raoul. 

***

Raoul llega a la sala de teatro y se detiene de golpe, entra con cuidado y todos los recuerdos que vivió allí llegan a su mente. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, probablemente haya sido días antes de su viaje a Europa; cuando todavía no sabía que había pasado con Agoney y sus demás amigos, cuando su padre todos los días lo encerraba en su despacho para que le diera toda la información sobre la revuelta y él se negaba. Recuerda los golpes de su padre, los gritos de su madre y Álvaro separándolos para que Raoul pudiera escapar, y siempre iba a la sala teatro, porque ahí siempre fue feliz.

El recuerdo de la sala que sí tiene latente y sabe que con nada lo podrá olvidar, es la última vez que estuvo con Agoney en la oficina, antes de que se fuera a Iquique. Sus besos, sus caricias, los te quiero que atesoró en lo más profundo de su alma, porque sabía que a partir de entonces la incertidumbre de volver a verlo iba a estar siempre presente. 

Entra a la sala y todo está igual, eso es algo que le ha llamado la atención. Siente que todo el mundo avanzó, pero Destierro sigue igual, lo único que ha cambiado es él; si antes para Raoul Destierro era su hogar, ahora es un lugar extraño donde sabe que le costará un tiempo acostumbrarse.

Llega hasta el escenario y en la primera fila de asientos lo ve, sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos y éstas apoyadas en las rodillas. Puede ver que está respirando agitadamente y no sabe si es por los metros que corrió, o por aguantar las ganas de llorar. Se maldijo internamente, hubo un tiempo donde Raoul podía saber bien qué significaba cada gesto de Agoney. 

—Agoney. —se muerde los labios para no decirle “Ago”.

Puede ver como el moreno se levanta del asiento y se acerca él, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos estén más cerca de lo necesario. Raoul contiene la respiración. 

—¿A qué viniste? 

Raoul mueve los labios para hablar, pero no alcanza a decir nada, ya que las manos de Agoney lo empujan. Lo toma desprevenido y cae al suelo. 

—¿Por qué? A caso pensabas que viniendo otra vez como si nada pasara y trayendo a un médico que ayudara a Ricky iba a estar todo bien. —le dice el mayor con ira, y Raoul tiene la necesidad de saber qué pasó cuando lo llevaron a Europa.

—Ago yo.

—No Raoul, nada está bien, y no quiero volver a verte más. 

Se levanta del suelo lo más rápido que puede, y toma a Agoney del brazo y lo trae hacia él. No tiene idea de qué ha pasado para que el moreno reaccione de esa manera con él. 

—Agoney... ¿qué pasó cuando me fui? No estoy entendiendo nada, y solo te pido que me lo expliques y no me verás. 

El moreno lo mira con un sentimiento que no sabe descifrar y suelta una risa amarga, que le enfría el corazón, mientras niega con la cabeza. 

—¿No lo sabes? —se suelta del agarre— pero si antes de irte, antes de huir como un cobarde, le dijiste a tu padre todo lo que había pasado. 

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? 

—Tú le dijiste a tu padre todo, eres la razón por la cual Ricky está en silla de ruedas. 

Raoul ve rojo, y toma a Agoney y lo atrae otra vez—. No sé de qué estás hablando, me enteré de lo de Ricky por las cartas de mi hermano. Nunca tuve nada que ver. 

—Es mentira. 

***

Mireya cuando llega a casa se encuentra con un panorama no cotidiano. Nerea, Ricky y el médico amigo de Raoul conversando sentados alrededor de la mesa como si llevaran meses conociéndose, y en un rincón Agoney, por su aspecto debía suponer que ya se había encontrado con Raoul. 

—¡Mireya! por fin llegas, te estábamos esperando —le dice su amiga, que se acerca a ella para tomarle la mano y sentarla en una de las sillas que había—. Kibo, el nuevo médico, tiene noticias importantes. 

Mireya mira al moreno con interés, mientras recibe un vaso con agua que le entrega Nerea. 

—Y bien ¿qué noticia importante me tiene que contar? 

—Estuve examinando a Ricky, y puedo asegurar que volverá a caminar, le costará más de lo normal porque lleva mucho tiempo en la silla de ruedas y sus músculos han disminuido, pero sé podrá hacer. 

Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y abraza a Kibo, en un gesto que al médico parece no sorprenderle, para después ir donde Ricky y abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla. 

—¡Ay! Amigo, tambor... —dice riendo y secándose las lágrimas— estoy tan feliz por ti, gracias señor. De verdad muchas gracias. 

—No me las de. 

Ricky la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla y se quedan así unos minutos. Mireya aparta la mirada de Ricky para observar a los demás, y no se sorprende cuando ve a Nerea limpiándose las lágrimas en los ojos, como Kibo tiene una pequeña sonrisa, pero sí se sorprende cuando ve que Agoney mira, pero no parece interesado.

—¿Qué te pasa Agoney? ¿No estás contento por tu amigo? 

—Mire —comienza Nerea como una forma de decirle que lo deje tranquilo.

—Déjame Mireya, no estoy de humor. 

—¿Qué es tan importante para no alegrarte por tu amigo? —comienza Mireya, y sabe que debe parar, que probablemente está presionando demasiado a Agoney, pero está cansada— acaso estás enojado por qué Raoul está ayudando en la recuperación de Ricky.

Ve como Agoney se para y se acerca hacia ella, de manera intimidante, pero ella nunca se ha dejado intimidar por nadie. Kibo se para y se acerca a ella como una forma de defenderla. 

—¿Me vas a pegar? Sabes que esto no funciona conmigo. 

—No sabes nada —dice el moreno, alejándose de ellos.

—Claro, si nunca nos dice nada. 

Agoney se acerca, pero esta vez golpea la mesa con rabia, haciendo que las cosas que estaban encima se caigan. Mireya sabe que no debería seguir, pero por fin está logrando que el moreno muestre emociones. 

—Ya era hora que mostraras algo, aunque sea ira. 

—Mireya, ya basta. —Dice Nerea acercándose a Agoney para mirarle la mano.

La rubia va a contestar, cuando escucha que golpean la puerta. Todos se miran extrañados, y Mireya se sorprende al ver como Ricky mueve su silla para acercarse más a Kibo. 

Va a abrir y se sorprende al ver a Álvaro Vázquez. 

—Señor... ¿qué está haciendo acá? —pregunta sorprendida, observa que el mayor está nervioso y se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar. Todos los demás se sorprenden y Nerea intenta ordenar las cosas de la mesa. 

—Mireya... ¿Raoul está aquí? Todavía no regresa a la casa y tiene a papá como loco. 

Continuará...


	4. Conversaciones

****

Destierro, marzo, 1909.

Raoul ha perdido la noción del tiempo mientras da vueltas sin sentido por la oficina. Se sienta en un banco en la plaza y cierra los ojos mientras siente el aire fresco golpear su rostro. Algo que siempre le ha llamado la atención, y que cuando estaba en Europa fue lo que más extrañó, es las diferencias de temperatura que hay en el desierto. Como en el día hay un calor avasallador y en la noche corre un viento helado, como si el calor del día nunca hubiese existido.

Suspira resignado, porque no puede entender qué le ha pasado a Agoney. Sabe que cuando llegara nada iba a ser igual que cuando se fue, pero nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en que el moreno lo mirara con tanto resentimiento. Le gustaría poder verlo nuevamente y exigirle que le explicara lo que había hecho mal, porque hasta lo que él recuerda es que nunca le dijo nada a su padre, todavía tiene en su memoria las palizas que le daba su padre por no decirle quiénes habían iniciado la revuelta. Pero sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer en ese momento es darle su tiempo a Agoney, e intentar buscar por otros medios las piezas que faltan.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… el hijo pródigo vuelve a las tierras que lo vieron nacer.

El rubio abre los ojos y niega con la cabeza cuando ve que es Eduardo, la última persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento. Todavía se acuerda que al principio se llevaban bien, al menos Raoul lo consideraba su amigo, se criaron juntos prácticamente. Esto también porque el padre de Eduardo era el capataz y siempre estaba en la casa para informarle a su padre de las cosas que pasaban en la calichera, y siempre iba acompañado de Eduardo. Pero de un momento a otro su relación de amigos cambió y Eduardo empezó a tratarlo mal, y siempre buscaba la oportunidad de sacarle en cara sus privilegios porque era el hijo del dueño de la oficina.

—¿Qué pasa, te comieron la lengua los ratones? Perdón, probablemente tú no sabes qué son, tu casa siempre ha sido la más limpia.

—Cállate imbécil ¿qué mierda quieres? —pregunta resignado a que tendrá que soportar a Eduardo y su venenosa lengua.

—Saber cómo estás, cómo te trató Europa, pero veo que no estás de humor ¿Te pasó algo?

Raoul decide no contestar, se levanta de su asiento con la intención de irse. Sabe lo que quiere Eduardo, y hará todo lo posible para no dárselo.

—Olvídalo Eduardo, no estoy de humor para conversar contigo.

—¡Ah! Ya sé, estás así porque Agoney no quiere saber nada de ti ¿No?

Raoul lo mira por un tiempo y sigue caminando.

—De verdad eres tan tonto por pensar que Agoney te iba a esperar todo el tiempo que estuviste afuera disfrutando, mientras él se tenía que quedar aquí. —le dice Eduardo con maldad.

El rubio aprieta las manos en puños y respira fuertemente para poder evitar hacer lo que quiere, que es pegarle. Nunca ha querido reconocerlo, pero tiene claro que su relación con el actual capataz empezó a empeorar cuando apareció Agoney en sus vidas.

—No sé de qué hablas Eduardo. Mejor preocúpate de no abusar de los obreros cómo lo hacía tu padre con autorización del mío.

El golpe que le da Eduardo no lo alcanza a ver ni frenar y le llega justo en la mejilla. Raoul sabe que no debe responder, que debe irse para no causarle problemas a Álvaro, pero no puede. Desde que llegó a Destierro tiene la sensación de descargar toda la rabia que siente y por eso no duda en responder el golpe.

—No hables de mi padre cómo si el tuyo fuera mejor.

—No te preocupes, a diferencia de ti Eduardo tengo claro que los dos son una puta mierda y tú heredaste todo eso.

—¿Sabes Raoul? Me das pena, tanto que luchaste para tener a Agoney, fueron años hasta que él admitió lo que sentía por ti. ¿Y yo? A mi me bastó un mes para tenerlo donde quería y donde merecía estar.

Raoul le pega un combo y lo tira al suelo, porque puede soportar que Eduardo hablé pestes de él, pero que trate a Agoney como un simple objeto nunca lo ha tolerado.

***

Ricky mira a Agoney con extrañeza, no sabe qué le pasa, quiere preguntarle. Pero desde diciembre de 1907 su amigo se ha vuelto un completo misterio. Casi ni expresa lo que siente y siempre se le ha visto cercano a Eduardo, cuando antes intentaba evitarlo. Y ahora cuando vino Álvaro preocupado por si hermano ni siquiera mostró algún sentimientos, hasta que llegó Amaia con Alfred a avisarles que vieron a Raoul y Eduardo peleando y su amigo se puso pálido.

—¿Ago? —lo llama mientras se acerca hacia donde está su amiga.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tienes? Y no me digas que nada, porque desde que nos avisaron que Eduardo y Raoul estaban peleando te pusiste pálido.

Ricky toca la pierna del moreno para darle ánimo e invitarlo a que hable. Ve cómo Agoney baja la mirada y  suspira, cuando lo mira a Ricky se le parte el corazón porque ve como los ojos de su amigo se llenan de lágrimas.

—Yo… tengo miedo y rabia y no sé qué pensar. —Dice Agoney en un susurro y si no es porque estaba prestando atención probablemente no lo hubiese escuchado.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo Ago? ¿De qué?

—Tú sabes… Eduardo y Raoul nunca se han llevado bien, aunque Raoul siempre ha hecho lo posible por evitar las peleas y provocaciones de Eduardo. Pero si esta vez llegaron a los golpes es porque Eduardo le tuvo que haber dicho algo que de verdad enojara a Raoul y tengo miedo que le haya dicho sobre lo que “tenemos"…

El de ojos claros no sabe qué decir, porque si bien es cierto que siempre supo que entre su amigo y Eduardo había algo más, nunca pensó que Agoney se lo iba a admitir de manera tan fácil.

—Pero por qué te da tanto miedo, si desde que supiste que Raoul se había ido a Europa siempre decías que no te importaba lo que pasaba con él, que ya no sentías nada por él.

Ve cómo Agoney niega con la cabeza y suelta una risa amarga.

—Ay Ricky… sabes que eso siempre fue una mentira que inventé e intente creerme para que no me afectara todo lo que Raoul nos hizo —Ricky quiere refutarle su idea, decirle lo que siempre ha pensando de todo lo que pasó después de diciembre, pero sabe que no es el momento—. Pero hoy cuando lo vi aquí y después cuando me siguió al teatro me di cuenta que todo lo que siento por él no ha cambiado nada, pero que sigo teniendo un resentimiento por lo que nos hizo y cuando me intentó hablar lo traté horrible. Y ahora está peleando con Eduardo y cómo es un hijo de puta que siempre ha disfrutado ver sufrir a Raoul capaz que le diga lo que tenemos, y yo no sé si seré capaz de ver a mi pollito sin que me dedique una mirada de odio. Porque sé que me odiará no tengo dudas de eso.

—Ago… yo creo que estás exagerando, a lo mejor le dolerá un poco por lo mal que se llevan, pero Raoul nunca te podrá odiar. Pienso que lo mejor que podrías hacer es hablar con él, explicarle lo que pasó aquí después que se fue.

—¿Para qué? Raoul tiene muy claro lo que pasó, o cómo crees que su padre supo que Nerea, Alfred y yo estábamos liderando todo aquí.

—Agoney. No sabes quién fue, eran muchas personas las que sabían lo que teníamos pensado hacer. Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

—Fue Raoul. Por algo se fue a Europa, y eso es lo que me da más rabia. Aunque sé lo que hizo, lo tengo claro, pero no puedo evitar seguir queriendo. —Dice Agoney rompiendo a llorar y Ricky se acerca todo lo que la silla de ruedas lo permite y lo abraza.

Quiere decirle que está equivocado, que tiene la seguridad y certeza de que Raoul no dijo absolutamente nada, pero sabe que no servirá de nada. Que lo único que le queda es esperar a que su amigo se de cuenta del error que está cometiendo, o que Raoul tenga la oportunidad de aclarar todas las cosas que pasaron mientras ellos estuvieron en Iquique.

***

Mireya y Nerea entran a la casa en compañía de Kibo, quién se ofreció a acompañarlas después de que lograran parar la pelea entre Raoul y Eduardo, Álvaro se llevó a su hermano muy enojado y le pidió a Kibo que las fuera a dejar y que después se devolviera para curar a Raoul de las heridas que le había dejado el encontronazo con Eduardo.

—Gracias Kibo, aunque no era necesario conocemos esta oficina mejor tú, pero Álvaro siempre será un sobreprotector —Dice Mireya dedicándole una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Se conocen hace mucho tiempo?

—Toda una vida, mi madre llegó a trabajar a la casa de los Vázquez cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Así que he vivido toda mi vida con ellos.

—¿Y tú Nerea? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

—Mis padres y los de Alfred  vivían en el campo, pero la situación allí no era buena y decidieron migrar aquí, llegamos cuando éramos pequeños.

—Kibo y tú por qué quisiste acompañar a Raoul. —le pregunta Mireya, desde que supo que vendría tenía curiosidad.

—Uf… Raoul me comentó cómo era la vida en las oficinas salitreras y que los obreros no tenían derecho a un médico, que entre ellos mismos debían atenderse y sacarse las heridas que causaban los trabajos en la calichera, así que no dudé en dejar mi trabajo allá que tampoco me apasionaba y venir acá. A parte también quiero especializarme en rehabilitación y bueno la decisión no fue difícil.

Mireya lo queda mirando con una sonrisa, Nerea se despide de Kibo y  se va a la habitación que comparte con su amiga, pero Mireya decide quedarse un poco más conversando con el médico.

—¿Sabes? Me alegro que estés aquí Kibo, sé que ayudarás a Ricky y que podrá volver a caminar —le dice tomándole la mano al médico—, y también sé que ayudarás a Raoul, no sé si sabrás las razones por las que tuvo que irse de aquí —ve como Kibo asiente con la cabeza— pero para él volver aquí es muy complicado, y probablemente la pelea que tuvo hoy no sea la única que va a tener.

—No te preocupes, siempre que pueda intentaré ayudar a Raoul, aunque sea algo casi imposible… tú debes  saber lo cabezota que es cuando quiere.

La rubia se ríe y se despide de Kibo con un abrazo, cuando el médico se va empieza a ordenar un poco la casa. Mañana, antes de irse a la casa de los Vázquez, hablará con Agoney y Ricky para decirles que ellos también forman parte de esta casa y que tienen que ayudar con el orden y aseo de la casa.

Cuando termina de limpiar va a las habitaciones y ve que Agoney no está en la suya, no se preocupa, ya que piensa que debe estar con Eduardo ayudándole con las heridas que le dejó Raoul o cualquier otra cosa. Cuando ve que todo está bien, se pone una manta en los hombros y sale de la casa intentando hacer el mínimo silencio.

Camina intentando disimular normalidad, hasta que llega a la zona de las calicheras. Se queda ahí sentada en una roca mientras espera, sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es no venir, que esto que está haciendo está mal, pero es algo que no puede evitar.

—Mireya.

Da vuelta la cabeza cuando escucha su nombre, y a penas ve que se trata de Álvaro Vázquez, se para y corre los pocos pasos que los separan y lo abraza, el mayor de los Vázquez le corresponde el abrazo.

—Perdón Mire, sé que dije que ya no íbamos a poder seguir viéndonos, pero de un momento a otro todo se ha complicado…

La rubia se separa un poco de Álvaro y le toma la cara suavemente y le da un besote. Sabe que no debería hacerlo, pero simplemente no puede hacer otra cosa. Desde que tuvo uso de razón y empezó a ver a Álvaro Vázquez supo que siempre lo iba amar.

Aunque nunca pudieran estar juntos.

***

Agoney llega al segundo piso de la casa Vázquez subiendo las rejas que hay con una destreza, que pareciera que llevara haciendo eso desde siempre. Aunque la verdad  es que hace más de un año que no ingresaba a esa casa, la última vez fue cuando regresó de Iquique y tuvo que esperar lo que iba a decidir Manolo.

El moreno con una ligereza para que no lo escuchen va caminando hacia la puerta de habitación de Raoul, todavía no sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo allí. Lo único que tiene claro es que necesita ver cómo está el rubio e intentar conversar con él y tratar de explicarle lo que tiene o tenía con Eduardo.

Cuando llega a la puerta lo primero que ve es que la luz está prendida, se para a escuchar lo que pasa adentro y se da cuenta que hay dos voces hablando en susurros. Asume que deben ser Raoul y el médico que ayudará a Ricky, ya que cuando todavía estaban indeciso si ver al menor de los Vázquez vio a Kibo llegar a la casa.

Abre la puerta sin tocar y ve a Kibo muy cerca de Raoul, sabe que le está curando las heridas que tuvo que haberle dejado la pelea con Eduardo, pero aún así no puede evitar sentir rabia, ira y celos al ver que otra persona tenga esa cercanía.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —le dice Raoul sin separarse del médico y Agoney en lo único que piensa es que quiere separarlos.

—Raoul cállate. Vas a despertar a Manolo y eso es lo que menos quieres, me voy. Ustedes necesitan hablar. —Dice Kibo separándose de Raoul y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos.

El silencio que se instala es tan espeso que Agoney siente el impulso de inspirar con más fuerza por el miedo a quedarse sin respiración.

—¿A qué viniste? ¿Querías verme para después ir corriendo donde Eduardo para reírse de mí? Pues lo siento porque el quedó peor que yo, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir con él y curarle sus heridas.

Agoney sabe que no debe responder y acercarse a él para ver de cerca las heridas que le dejó Eduardo, pero su cuerpo está lleno de celos.

—Claro, como tu ya tienes a Kibo ¿No?

El menor se levanta y se acerca a Agoney lo suficiente para que el moreno se aleje hasta chocar con la puerta. Sus miradas se encuentran miel y azabache se encuentra y Agoney lo único que quiere es tomar el rostro de Raoul y besarlo.

—¿Por qué Ago? —pregunta el rubio y el mayor se siente morir, porque nunca había escuchado la voz de Raoul tan rota. Ni siquiera cuando se despidieron en diciembre de 1907—. De todas las personas en la oficina tenía que ser con él.

Agoney responde con lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—Decidiste irte a Europa, me dejaste sólo y Eduardo se quedó, me apoyó en todo. Cuando mataron a todos por culpa tuya, él estuvo siempre conmigo.

—Mi padre me obligó a ir a Europa. Sobre lo que pasó después de ustedes regresaron me lo comentó Álvaro, pero yo no sabía nada. Ya te lo dije, pero si no me quieres crees yo ya no puedo hacer nada. —Dice Raoul alejándose de Agoney y volviendo a sentarse en su cama—. ¿A qué viniste Agoney?

A Agoney se le rompe el corazón escuchar y ver a Raoul tan roto, tan cansado. Por un momento quiere ir donde él y besarle cada herida en el rostro y decirle que le quiere.

—Quería saber cómo estabas…

—Ya me viste, ahora te puedes ir tranquilos. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Este regreso no ha sido cómo pensé.

Raoul se levanta de la cama y se saca la camisa, dándole a entender que se pondrá pijama y debe irse, pero Agoney no puede moverse al ver parte del cuerpo del rubio desnudos. Pero todo lo que empieza a sentir se detiene de manera abrupta cuando se fija que la espalda de Raoul está llena de cicatrices.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir y esta vez estaré actualizando todas las semanas. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en comentar para saber qué les pareció.
> 
> Un beso.
> 
> Twitter: xkamiixchanx.


	5. Quebrar

Marzo, 1909.

Raoul está mirando cómo todos están celebrando su llegada y el en lo único que piensa es que necesita salir de allí. Ver a todas las personas saludándolos, siendo felices y haciendo como si nada pasada se le revolvían las entrañas.

Necesita salir de la plaza e ir a un lugar más apartado. Ha estado dos horas fingiendo y no soporta ningún minuto más.

Se levanta de su asiento y cuando se va a ir una persona rodea su cuerpo con unos brazos.

—¡Raoulín!

—Aitana ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Aitana siempre fue su mejor amiga, desde que tiene memoria que siempre han estado juntos, recuerda que cuando eran pequeños muchas veces escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre matrimonio entre ellos. Aunque después eso quedó en nada cuando los padres de la castaña decidieron comprometerla con Luis Cepeda, y ocurrió lo de diciembre y se tuvo que ir del país.

—A penas supe que estabas aquí quise venir a saludarte, pero mis padres y Luis no querían porque todavía estamos viendo cosas del matrimonio... por eso no te fui a ver ayer...

—¿Cuándo te casas?

—A mediados de abril...

Raoul se da cuenta que su amiga no está muy entusiasmada y es que la entiende. Nunca le gustó Cepeda, ahora que lo piensa siempre le ha recordado un poco a Eduardo. 

El rubio le ofrece el brazo a la de flequillo para comenzar a caminar, sabe que si quiere tener claridad sobre lo que sucedió después de que se fue, debe preguntarle a su amiga. Ella toma su brazo y los dos se van caminando hasta estar totalmente alejados de la plaza.

—Ay Raoul, mira cómo te dejó ese imbécil de Eduardo.  —le dice su amiga mirando su rostro y frunciendo el ceño molesta.

—No te preocupes, él quedó peor. —le dice riendo—. Aitana... ¿tú sabes todo lo que pasó después de que me fui? Porque tengo la sensación de que pasaron muchas más cosas de las que me contó mi hermano en las cartas, y siento que nadie se atreve a decirme qué mierda pasó.

Ve como Aitana lo mira y aparta la mirada mordiéndose el labio pensando bien qué decir. Solo espera que la castaña sea sincera y que le diga todo lo que pasó, o al menos una parte que le ayude a entender la actitud de Agoney.

—Ay Raoul, no sé si deba decirte. Tu hermano nos pidió que no te contáramos... nadie debería decirte algo... —comienza Aitana con cierta indecisión, pero ve como la mirada de su amiga cambia y se llena de convicción—, pero ¿sabes qué? A la mierda, tienes todo el derecho a saber todo lo que pasó mientras estuviste en Europa.

—¿Qué pasó Aitana?

Su amiga detiene su caminar y niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no puedo contarte mucho de lo que pasó —comienza diciendo su amiga—, lo único que sé es que después de que te fuiste Agoney y los demás regresaron. Manolo estaba furioso y los quería echar a todos, pero entre tu madre y Álvaro lo convencieron que no. Yo pensaba que todo se había acabado ahí y que el único que recibiría un castigo sería Ago, que lo llevaron a las calicheras. Pero a las dos semanas de eso, cuando ya todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad Manolo enfurecido convocó a toda la oficina a la plaza y ahí ocurrió una masacre, muchos obreros algunos ni siquiera habían participado de la protesta, murieron como Rafa y bueno ocurrió lo de Ricky. Pero nunca supe la razón de esto.

Raoul cierra los puños con impotencia, sabía que le había pasado algo a Rafa, pero pensó que su padre lo había echado de la oficina. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que lo habían matado.

—¿De verdad no sabes la razón? Necesito saber todo lo que pasó.

—Lo lamento Raoul.... eso es todo lo que sé.

—Ya... entonces tendré que seguir pensando a quién preguntarlo.

—Ay Raoul —dice Aitana pegándole en el brazo con cariño y negando con la cabeza—. Para algunas cosas eres tan inteligente, pero para otras... te dije que yo no tengo más información, pero sé quién te puede ayudar.

—¿Quién? —pregunta a su amiga sosteniéndola por los hombros esperando a que le diga quién lo puede ayudar.

—Para eso nos debemos ir a Iquique, y lo mejor es que nos vayamos ahora.

***

Ricky termina de limpiar toda la casa o al menos todas las partes que él puede alcanzar, y decide irse a la habitación que comparte con Agoney. Después de que en la mañana Mireya los retara porque ellos no estaban haciendo el aseo de la casa y que su amigo se enojara y respondiera provocando que la rubia les exigiera y se enfureciera más todavía, tomó la decisión de quedarse haciendo el aseo general. Así que mientras todos estaban en la plaza celebrando la llegada de Raoul, él se quedaría ordenando.   
Después de todo no le interesaba ir allí si ya había visto al menor de los Vázquez.

A parte todavía no se sentía capaz de ir a la plaza sin recordar a Rafa. A pesar de que ya ha pasado un año, todavía recuerda el día que su vida cambió para siempre, perdió al amor de su vida y las posibilidades de caminar.

El problema de no ir a la celebración es que se aburre en la casa, y al no estar haciendo nada se dedica a pensar en qué habría pasado sí… pero niega con la cabeza descartando esa idea. Los hubiera no existen y lo aprendió de la peor manera posible.

Siente un nudo en la garganta, que siempre se le forma cuando recuerda a Rafa. Es que cómo va a poder olvidarlo si estuvieron juntos desde que tenían uso de razón, todavía recuerda todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Cuando confesaron sus sentimientos, el primer beso, la primera discusión, la primera vez. Hay veces que todavía piensa que el error que cometió, fue haber seguido a sus amigos, que si se hubiese quedado en Destierro, no le habría pasado nada a él y a Rafa si se quedaba allí tal como lo hizo Rafa.

Pero como siempre se dice, los hubiera no existen.

—¿Ricky? Mireya y Nerea me dijeron que estabas aquí…

Se sobresalta cuando escucha la voz de Kibo llamándolo, intenta limpiarse las lágrimas que corren por su rostro. Lo último que quiere es que el médico lo vea llorando y sienta más lástima todavía.

—Estoy en la habitación.

Escucha los pasos acercarse y maldice porque lo que menos quiere es ver a alguien. Probablemente Mireya y Nerea tenían algo que ver.

—¿Por qué estás aquí y no en la fiesta?

A pesar de que conoce a Kibo desde hace un día, ya sabe qué cosas odia del médico y es que no se va con rodeos y siempre es directo.

—No me gustan las fiestas y que todos me vean con lástima.

Ve como Kibo se sienta en la cama de Agoney e intenta evitar su mirada, porque lo último que quiere es que el médico se de cuenta que ha estado llorando.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —pregunta Kibo y Ricky quiere que se vaya de su casa.

—Nada… solo tonterías sin importancia.

Kibo se acerca un poco más, le toma la mano a Ricky y este se sobresalta porque no esperaba tener un contacto físico con el médico.

—Es… —ve como el moreno deja de hablar como si estuviera pensando bien lo que le preguntará— ¿quién es Rafa?

—¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Mireya lo mencionó en la plaza… dijo que no entendía como Manolo podía celebrar la llegada de Raoul ahí sabiendo todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar. Que parece que ya nadie se acordara de Rafa.

Ricky lo mira a los ojos y después baja su mirada a las manos de Kibo que sostiene la suya, y por un momento duda si debe decirle al médico todo lo que vivió. Tiene la seguridad de que él no sabe nada de lo que pasó, y que por lo mismo Raoul tampoco debería saberlo, y que si le cuenta el rubio sabrá al poco tiempo.

—Rafa… —comienza diciendo Ricky, sin saber cómo empezar y dudando si decirle o no— fue una persona muy importante para mí y cuando ocurrió la protesta y tuvimos que tomar decisiones él quiso quedarse, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con cómo se estaban llevando las cosas con el movimiento. Cuando ocurrió la matanza, los pocos que sobrevivimos y que vivíamos en Destierro tuvimos que regresar, a todos nos castigaron… pero al poco tiempo el padre de Raoul se enteró que algunos nos seguíamos reuniendo y a parte que su hijo había tenido algo con un obrero y eso él no lo iba a permitir.

Ricky deja de hablar porque siente un nudo en la garganta que se lo impide. Kibo, cuando ve como los ojos del pampino se llenan de lágrimas, se intenta acercar todo lo que puede y lo abraza, el mayor entierran rostro en el cuello del médico e inspira su aroma para poder tranquilizarse.

—Ricky… —le dice Kibo cuando pasa un rato y ve que el mayor está más tranquilo— si no quieres explicarme, o no puedes hacerlo no te preocupes.

—Gracias Kibo —le dice Ricky secándose las lágrimas que todavía quedan y alejándose del médico— lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto… la verdad es que este tipo de celebraciones siempre las esperaba y ahora lo único que quiero es que no lleguen nunca.

—No te preocupes, es entendible. La verdad es que la celebración tampoco era muy entretenida, a parte Raoul desapareció con una niña de pelo castaño oscuro y flequillo, así que no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Castaño oscuro? Ella debe ser Aitana, es hija de los Ocaña y al igual que Raoul y Álvaro es de las pocas personas que no nos miran en menos.

Cuando Ricky deja de hablar se quedan en un silencio que, para extrañeza de los dos, no es incómodo.

—Ricky, ya que tu no irás a la celebración y cómo Raoul no está y no tiene ningún sentido que yo esté allí —Dice Kibo mirándolo y guardando distancia entre él— te parece si empezamos ya con los ejercicios, mientras antes comiences con la terapia más serán las posibilidades de volver a caminar.

***

Agoney está mirando a todas partes de la plaza buscando a Raoul. Hace una hora vio que estaba con Aitana, pero después los perdió de vista y ahora no hay rastro de ninguno de los dos.   
Empieza a caminar alejándose de la plaza para poder buscarlos y tener la esperanza de encontrarlos. Si no los encuentra y sus familias los empiezan a buscar se meterán en problemas, y lo último que quisiera Agoney es que Raoul tenga más problemas.

La verdad es que está bastante decepcionado de la celebración. Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Raoul y pedirle perdón por haber aparecido en su casa anoche, después cuando se iba devuelta a su pequeña casa estuvo pensando en lo arriesgado que fue, ya que el padre de Raoul pudo haber entrado en cualquier momento y eso hubiese significado problemas tanto para él como para Raoul. También esperaba hablar con Kibo para poder saber algo sobre las cicatrices que tenía el menor en su espalda, pero el médico se fue a penas el rubio desapareció.

Suspira con pesadez cuando ya ha recorrido más de tres veces la oficina y no hay rastros ni de Raoul y ni de Aitana. Se sienta en el suelo cerca de una casa, deseando que el castigo que le darán a Raoul no sea tan grave y que Cepeda no hostigue mucho a la chica.

—¿Por qué no estás celebrando que llegó Raoul?

Levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño negando con la cabeza cuando se da cuenta que la persona que estaba al frente de él era Eduardo.  
  
—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Eduardo? No quiero nada contigo.

Eduardo lanza una sonrisa burlona y se acerca al moreno se sienta a su lado. Agoney gira el rostro para poder ver las secuelas que tiene de la pelea con Raoul, y se da cuenta que el menor tenía razón, el capataz había quedado peor.

—Vamos Agoney… —dice Eduardo acercando su rostro más al del pampino— no te hagas el duro conmigo, sabes que tarde o temprano volverás a mí ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que nunca más volverás a mi cama y siempre regresas?

Agoney no le responde y se levanta, prefiere alejarse lo más rápido que puede de Eduardo. Cuando va a empezar a caminar, su ex amante lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Por qué huyes? Sabes que tengo la razón.   
Agoney se gira para verlo y responderle que no quiere saber nada de él, pero otra persona se lo impide.

—Eduardo, ¿Parece que no te quedó claro que quería que te alejaras de Agoney?

El moreno se sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Álvaro. Nunca pensó que se alegraría de escuchar la voz del hermano de Raoul.

—Señor, sólo estoy conversando con él. Que yo sepa eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Cuando yo converso con las personas no las tomo del brazo cómo si no quisieran que se fueran.

Agoney puede sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Ve como Eduardo suelta su brazo y cierra su puño, por un momento piensa que el capataz será capaz de pegarle a Álvaro.

—No sabía que ahora Agoney tenía chaperón. —comenta Eduardo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro mientras se va alejando. Dejando a Agoney y a Álvaro solos.

El moreno no sabe qué hacer ni que decir, así que decide irse del lugar para seguir buscando a Raoul.

—Agoney, ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?

—No… la última vez que lo vi estaba conversando con Aitana, se dirigían a algún lugar y les perdí el rastro.

—¿Con Aitana? Pensé que su familia la tenía demasiado ocupada con su boda. ¿Sabes a dónde pudieron haber ido? Siempre fuiste capaz de saber donde estaba Raoul.

—Raoul… tiene cicatrices en la espalda ¿Qué le pasó?

Ve como el rostro de Álvaro cambia, se pone mucho más serio y se aleja un poco más de él. Sabe que ya no tienen la misma relación que hace años y que probablemente está pasando la poca relación que tienen ahora, pero necesita saber qué le pasó a Raoul.

—No me corresponde decírtelo Agoney. Debes preguntarle a él.

—No quiere saber nada de mí.

Álvaro lo mira con curiosidad, como si fuera a preguntarle algo que no podrá responder.

—Es Raoul. Lleva enamorado de ti desde que se conocieron, siempre querrá saber de ti y tendrá tiempo para estar contigo.

Agoney sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, definitivamente Álvaro no ha sabido nada sobre los últimos encuentros con Raoul. Si supiera no sería tan amable con él.

—Enamorado... Es una palabra muy grande y no sé si eso define a lo que Raoul le pasaba conmigo.

—Él te ama, aunque ahora no lo quieras ver y prefieras estar con alguien como Eduardo.

—¿Sabes? Me da risa cómo ustedes los Vázquez demonizan a Eduardo solo porque nunca a ocultado cuales son sus intenciones, pero de todos es el más sincero y que siempre ha estado para mí. En cambio tú y Raoul tienen una forma retorcida de ver el amor, siempre abandonan a la persona que dicen amar. Primero Raoul a mi, y después tú a Mireya por ese compromiso. —Termina de decir y después se va.

***

—¿Te parece que estás son hora de llegar? ¿Dónde estabas? Era tu bienvenida y te fuiste a mitad de ella y con Aitana, cómo si las relaciones con su familia fueran tan buenas.

Cuando llega Raoul es lo primero que escucha, y la verdad es que le da lo mismo todo. Cierra los puños con violencia porque no sabe qué hacer para lograr disminuir la rabia que siente.

Ve un poco a su padre, que lo mira enfadado, a su madre preocupada y en lo único que piensa es en lo que hicieron. Niega con la cabeza y se va a su habitación.

—¿No dirás nada? ¡Raoul ven ahora mismo!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer si no obedezco? ¿Me pegarás cómo en 1907? ¿O me matarás en la plaza como lo hiciste con los obreros cuando llegaron?

—Raoul. Basta.

Se da la vuelta cuando escucha la voz de su hermano y ve rojo. Porque pensaba que su hermano siempre le iba a contar la verdad y no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué? Si lo que digo es verdad. Mató a obreros porque yo amo a uno, y tú no fuiste capaz de decirlo. Me lo ocultaste, pensé que estabas de mi lado y me doy cuenta que no es así.

Ve como a su hermano se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y sabe que está lo suficientemente enojado porque no se compadece en lo más mínimo de Álvaro.

—¿Cómo que amas a un obrero? Hijo por favor, no sabes lo que es amar.

—Si lo sé padre, y lamentablemente no gracias a esta familia. Amo a Agoney y no sé qué le habrán dicho para que no me quiera ver, pero voy a luchar por él hasta recuperarlo.

—¿Así que era Agoney? Vaya…

—Sí, y te advierto que si le haces algo o lo sacas de la oficina yo me iré con él y todos sabrán la mierda que eres. —dice mirando a su familia por última vez y ahora sí se va a su habitación.  
  
Continuará…

 


	6. Revelaciones

1909

Agoney  llega a la casa totalmente destruido. Está agotado tanto física como mentalmente, desde la celebración en la plaza que no ha sabido nada de Raoul, y las veces que lo ha visto es cuando reemplaza  a Álvaro, pero el menor ni siquiera lo ve. También ha intentado hablar con Álvaro para pedirle perdón por la discusión del otro día, pero Eduardo no le quita la vista de encima.

Cuando abre la puerta  ve que está Kibo ayudando a  Ricky a poner las cosas para cenar.  Desde el día que discutió con Álvaro, o sea tres semanas,  el médico pasa mucho tiempo con ellos, y le gusta eso ya que hace tiempo que no ve a Ricky tan tranquilo y feliz con una persona.

—Kibo, ¿Te quedarás  a cenar con nosotros? — pregunta, ya que los últimos días se  había quedado con ellos, poniendo como excusa que en la casa Vázquez las cosas estaban demasiado tensas—, así no comemos Ricky y yo solos. Mireya nos comentó que  hoy debían quedarse más tiempo con los Vázquez.

Agoney mientras espera la respuesta del médico termina de poner las cosas que faltan en la mesa. Ve que Kibo se queda en silencio por un momento y  algo le dice que no le gustará lo que tiene que decir.

—Lo lamento  Agoney, pero no podré quedarme, ya que hoy se anuncia  el compromiso de Raoul. 

Agoney cuando escucha esa noticia se le cae el vaso que tenía rompiéndolo. 

—¿Qué? —es todo lo que puede preguntar .

—A Raoul lo comprometieron y se va a casar.

—Ricky tú sabías ¿Cierto? Y supongo que Mireya y Nerea también.

—Ago… no sabíamos si decírtelo, y como últimamente habías dicho que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Raoul te daba igual. Asumimos que no te interesaba saber.

Agoney siente como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y hace todo lo posible para retenerlas. No puede creer  que Raoul se vaya a casar y que nadie le haya dicho.

—Deberían haberme dicho.  No puedo creer que se vaya a casar, él siempre me dijo que nunca dejaría que su padre manejara su vida y ahora esto.

—¿Por qué Agoney? Si lo único que has hecho desde que regresó Raoul ha sido tratarlo mal , rechazarlo y acusarlo de cosas que él no tuvo la culpa.  Simplemente se cansó de luchar contra su padre por una persona que ya no siente lo mismo que él.  —le dice Kibo y Agoney ve todo rojo que se acerca a él con intención de pegarle, pero el médico lo detiene. 

— T ú  no sabes nada. No tienes idea de lo que tenemos con Raoul. 

— No, ahí te equivocas. La persona que escuchó toda la historia de ustedes dos fui yo,  él que acompañó a Raoul en su viaje a Europa  y tuvo que verlo totalmente en la mierda por haberte dejado fui yo, quien vio la ilusión en su rostro cuando  leyó la carta donde le decían que podía regresar  fui yo. Así que sí tengo motivos para opinar porque sí sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.

Agoney guarda silencio por algunos  momentos, quiere  responderle  a Kibo, pero simplemente no puede. Se da media vuelta y  sale de la casa mientras escucha a Ricky llamarlo. 

Camina por un rato hasta que llega a la casa de los Vázquez, se queda mirando la puerta de entrada y no sabe qué hacer. Por un  lado ,  quiere ir allí y exigirle explicaciones a Raoul y por otro solo quiero olvidar todos los momentos que vivió con el rubio.

—¿ Ago ?  ¿Qué  estás haciendo aquí? 

Se sobresalta cuando escucha la voz de  Nerea. Se voltea  a verla y ve que estaba botando basura. 

—¿Hoy es el compromiso de Raoul? 

Nerea cuando escucha eso  se acerca a Agoney y lo abraza.

—Ay Ago, sí. No sabíamos cómo decírtelo y como  después de la celebración de llegada dijiste que no querías saber nada de  él.

Agoney  apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y deja escapar un sollozo.

—Me acuerdo cuando él decía que nunca iba a permitir que su padre decidiera por él, que si tenía que abandonar todos los lujos por estar conmigo lo haría. 

— Ago … esto que te diré no tendría que hacerlo, porque Mireya me  hizo jurar que no debía hablarlo  —dice la rubia nerviosa, Agotador se separa de ella para poder verla mejor y prestar atención a lo que le dirá —.  Raoul  se comprometió porque tuvo una discusión con su padre, ya que se enteró de que tú eres la persona con la que estaba.  Por lo que me contó Mireya desde  la celebración que hay solo discusiones en la casa, el padre todos estos días ha  querido sacarte de Destierro, pero  Raoul no lo permitió y lo único que logró calmar las cosas fue hacer este compromiso.

Agoney  frunce el ceño por lo que estaba escuchando,  no entendía porque el padre tenía ese odio hacia él . Ni tampoco porque se escandalizaba tanto porque a  Raoul  le gustaran los hombres.

—¿Pero por qué ahora me quiere echar?  No hemos hecho nada, o al menos nada públicamente como en 1907.

— Por lo que me dice Mireya, Raoul le dijo a Manolo que ustedes habían tenido algo y que él seguía enamorado de ti y que no iba a permitir que te hicieran algo. No tengo idea que pasó, pero tuvo que haber sido bastante grave. 

— ¿Cómo? Pero se supone que cuando volvimos Manolo sabía que Raoul y yo estábamos juntos, Eduardo me dijo eso. Raoul nos delató y por eso él sabía quiénes lideramos la revuelta. 

Agoney  estaba sorprendido , Eduardo le había contado que fue Raoul quién lo delató y comentó que estaban juntos y que él había liderado la revuelta, pero ahora por todo lo que le explicó Nerea daba la impresión de que Raoul nunca lo delató. No sabía qué pensar. 

—Chiquitina... ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

—Sí, claro ¿qué quieres? 

—Puedes decirle a Raoul que necesito hablar con él. —Comienza diciendo y ve como Nerea niega con la cabeza— por favor, Nerea es urgente. Intenta convencerlo, quiero hablar con él, preguntarle tantas cosas. 

—Ago.… lo que me pides es casi imposible, Raoul ahora debe estar preocupado por el tema del compromiso, no sé si tenga tiempo de poder venir hablar contigo. 

—Lo sé, pero int é ntalo Nere. 

—Lo intentaré... pero no te prometo nada. 

La abraza fuertemente, y deja que ella se vaya con la esperanza de que pueda convencer a Raoul para poder hablar. 

***

Raoul se mira en el espejo y niega con la cabeza. Sabe que no quiere hacer esto, nunca le ha interesado casarse, y si en algún momento pensó en querer compartir su vida con alguien, ese alguien era  Agoney . Lo peor de todo es que sabe que con esto le está dando en el gusto a su padre, que él siempre lo quiso ver casado y ahora lo está consiguiendo, pero sabe que vale la pena mientras pueda ver, aunque sea de lejos a  Agoney , que estará a salvo. 

Es el amor de su vida y siempre será su prioridad verlo bien y feliz. 

Lo peor de todo es que con esto a parte de condenarse el mismo, también está condenando a Belén que no tiene nada que ver en esto, pero su padre la quería como parte de la familia por los contactos que podía tener. La ha visto tres o cuatro veces en su vida y si bien siempre se ha llevado una buena impresión sabe que no le llama la atención. 

Desde que se comprometió ha querido hablar con  Agoney , aunque sea una última vez para poder explicar todo, y hacerlo entender que él nunca supo nada de lo que pasó, pero no se siente capaz. Las pocas veces que intentó conversar con él antes de la discusión con sus padres, el moreno siempre se mostró muy cortante y distante con él. Así que con el paso del tiempo decidió que lo mejor era no decirle nada, aunque se muriese de ganas de hablar con él. 

Se recuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos mientras intenta pensar en que todo esto lo hace por  Agoney , que si no hubiese aceptado este compromiso lo más seguro es que ahora el mayor estuviera lejos de aquí o muerto. 

Siente que tocan la puerta de su habitación, abre los ojos y se levanta para abrir. Se sorprende cuando ve a Nerea ahí, desde que llegó que no han hablado, solo lo justo y necesario.

—Nerea ¿pasó algo? 

—Raoul... está abajo  Agoney  y dice que quiere hablar contigo. Me dijo que es urgente.

Raoul se le acelera el corazón y por un momento piensa que todo volverá hacer como antes, pero prefiere no hacerse ilusiones,  Agoney  ya le ha dicho que entre ellos ya no habrá nada y que, si quiere hablar con él, sea por temas del compromiso o recriminarle cualquier cosa. Se siente un tonto por dejarse ilusionar, pero aun sabiendo que no le dirá nada bueno sabe que nunca será capaz de negarle nada al mayor. 

—¿En qué parte está? 

Nerea se sorprende de lo rápido que Raoul acepó, pensó que le costaría más convencerlo.

—Está en el sector de la basura, donde antes siempre se juntaban.

—Voy para allá, les puedes decir a Mireya que le diga a mi hermano que voy a estar ocupado por un momento.

—Sí, yo le digo Raoul. No te preocupes. 

—Gracias —le dice el rubio mientras la abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza.

Va caminando rápido y sale de la casona por la parte de atrás, ya que en ese momento estaban todos más pendientes de ultimar los detalles  para celebrar el compromiso que de quien entraba o salía de la casa. 

Cuando sale lo primero que ve es a  Agoney  conversando con Eduardo, en un primer momento tiene el impulso de decirle que se aleje, pero cambia de opinión y prefiere ocultarse en un lugar para que no lo vean y poder escuchar lo que están hablando. 

—¿Qué? Pero qué me estás contando  Ago.

—Ya te lo pregunté, respóndeme Eduardo. 

—Te apuesto que ese imbécil de Raoul te metió todas esas estupideces en la cabeza, te puso en contra mío, y tu como no eres capaz de quitártelo de la cabeza sabiendo todo lo que te hizo le creíste. Pensé que eras más inteligente. Entiende Raoul está celoso por lo que tenemos, porque por mucho que él se la haya jugado tú estás conmigo.

Raoul frunce el ceño por lo que Eduardo le está diciendo a  Agoney , no está entendiendo nada, pero necesita saber lo que está pasando. 

—¿Pero qué mierda dices? Raoul no me ha dicho nada, desde el día que se pelearon que no se nada de él, por lo demás no sé cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir. Tu y yo no tenemos nada. La persona que me lo dijo es Nerea. Ella ya no habla con Raoul.

—Ella nunca me ha querido, tú lo sabes. Siempre apoyará a Raoul, todos tus amigos siempre han sido unos perros falderos de los Vázquez, nunca han entendido que toda esa familia es nuestra enemiga. Entiende  Agoney , Raoul le dijo a su padre que tú estabas a cargo de la revuelta, y que estaban juntos, ya te lo dije fue por su culpa que ocurrió la matanza en la plaza, por su culpa Rafa está muerto y Ricky está en silla de ruedas. 

Raoul ve rojo y manda a la mierda la idea de escuchar y ser paciente, y va donde está  Agoney  y Eduardo.

—No te cansas de tirar mierda sobre Eduardo ¿no tienes otra mierda que hacer? —pregunta con rabia contenida y cerrando los puños, sorprendiendo a  Agoney .

—¿Raoul? Estabas escuchando la conversación.

—No toda, solo lo necesario para saber que esta mierda estaba mintiendo.  Agoney , yo nunca le dije nada a mi padre. Si quieres le puedes preguntar a Mireya, ella sabe todas las veces que mi padre me encerró en su oficina obligándome a decirle todo lo que sabía, pero yo nunca cedí. 

Raoul se intenta acercar a  Agoney , tomarle la mano e intentar demostrarle que todo lo que le está diciendo es verdad, que no le puede creer a Eduardo. Pero el capataz impide que se acerque.

—Por favor  Agoney , de verdad le vas a creer a Raoul. Por qué crees que se fue, no quería que verte después de saber que lo habías traicionado. O por qué crees que se casará, si siempre te dijo que nunca se casaría. 

El rubio ve como  Agoney  lo mira por un momento y se siente morir, porque sabe que está creyéndole a Eduardo. 

— Ago...  yo no sabía nada de lo que ocurrió en la plaza, nadie me dijo, mi hermano me dijo que Ricky y Rafa habían tenido un accidente en las calicheras. Pero nunca supe la verdadera razón, hasta hace poco. 

—¿Por qué te vas a casar? Tú me dijiste que nunca obedecerías a tu padre con eso. —escucha que le dice y Raoul se acerca más  con la intención de poder hablar de manera un poco más privada. No sabe cómo decirle a  Agoney  que necesita que Eduardo se vaya.

—¿De verdad le vas a creer a Raoul?

—Te puedes callar por la mierda. —dice el menor en un arrebato de ira. 

—Eduardo, ¿te puedes ir por favor? Qu iero hablar con Raoul a solas —escucha que  Agoney  le dice al capataz y no puede evitar sentirse feliz al ver la mirada de odio y resentimiento que le dedica Eduardo.

Espera a que Eduardo desaparezca de su campo visual para poder saber qué le quiere decir el moreno. 

—¿Te vas a casar? —es lo primero que le pregunta el mayor y la verdad es que no le sorprende en lo absoluto.

—Sí.

Ve como  Agoney  niega con la cabeza mientras frunce el ceño y quiere explicarle todo.

—Se suponía que tú nunca dejarías que tu padre dominara tu vida. 

— Agoney ... creo que no tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones, lo perdiste cuando decidiste creerle a Eduardo. —dice el rubio y da media vuelta para irse de allí, tenía la intención de hablar con  Agoney  y poder explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero si el moreno seguía exigiéndole cosas, recriminando sabía que no iban a conseguir nada así.

—Claro, ahora huirás como siempre lo haces, no sé cómo pude volver a confiar en ti y dejar tirado a Eduardo. 

A penas escuchó eso Raoul retrocedió y caminó hasta estar frente a  Agoney , se acercó tanto que el moreno retrocedió hasta que quedaron separados por solo centímetros. El rubio se acordaba que la última vez que había tenido así de cerca al mayor fue cuando  Agoney  se iba a ir Iquique y se despidieron.

—Tú no tienes idea las razones porque decidí esto. Y ya te lo he dicho, yo no tenía idea de la masacre en la plaza, me enteré el día de la fiesta. No sé qué más decirte, si quieres pregúntale a Mireya, Nerea, incluso a Ricky y te dirán lo mismo, yo no tenía idea de nada. Entiende. —Dice con rabia contenida ve como  Agoney  está impactado, pero ya se aburrió, desde que decidió irse a Iquique siempre lo protegió de todo, siempre le ocultó todos los problemas que tuvo con sus padres—. Tú no sabes nada  Agoney , te centraste tanto en lo que te afectó el fracaso de la huelga, que no pensaste en nada más, estabas tan enfocado en eso que nunca pensaste lo que me pasaba a mí, como me afectaba todo esto. Cuando te fuiste con los otros obreros mi padre supo que yo sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y no sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar porque nunca le dije nada.  Agoney  con la huelga los trabajadores no fueron los únicos que perdieron, todos terminamos perdiendo algo. Esa huelga marcó a todos los de Destierro y créeme que no fue para bien. 

Continuará... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Después de mucho tiempo revivo de las cenizas y traigo un nuevo capítulo, está divido en dos así que espero que dentro de poquito traerles la segunda parte. Espero que les guste y no duden en dejarme algún comentario.   
> Hablamos por twitter: @xkamiixchanx  
> Un beso.


End file.
